The Walk Asakiku
by ArthurKirklandRoleplay
Summary: We walked through the forest for a short time admiring it's beauty. I can see why he loved it so much here... The trees' flowers are a lovely shade of pink. The wind carried the loose flowers that fell off of the trees, carried them around the path as we walked hand in hand, I stole glances at him while we walked, he looked so peaceful, so relaxed.


~England's POV~

As I sat drinking my tea I looked at the picture I had of Japan with his cute little smile on my coffee table. I sighed, I've liked him since that first time i invited him over for tea... He seemed a little awkward at first but then after we drank tea and conversed a little he laughed and smiled and it was the most brilliant thin I've ever seen. 'I have to make a move' I thought. I looked down at my tea. 'That's it!' I thought as I looked at my phone.

~Japan's POV~

I was in my garden, admiring the beauty, when I thought of something... England... I sighed, I've liked him for a long time, ever since the first time he invited me over for tea~ he kinda scared me at first but then when he started to loosen up he made me laugh and smile, after that every time I saw him all I could do was smile. He's so interesting, he's kind, caring, loyal... 'But I never want to see him drunk again'... I shuddered at the thought. I looked over at the phone. 'Maybe I should call him' I thought as I walked back into my house.

~England's POV~  
'Ok, I am finally going to do it, and this time I know what I'm going to do!' I thought to myself as I took my phone and dialed Japan's number.

"Herro?" I blushed at his voice.

"Ah, yes, Kiku, um... Would you like to come and have tea w-with me in my garden?"

"That wourd be rovrey~"

"Ok, see you later love- I-I mean Kiku, s-see you later!" I mentally slapped myself as I hung up the phone. 'Ok better go get the tea ready- wait... how... how should I... Confess my feelings...' I thought as I got together Japan's favorite tea and waited at the door for him.

~~~~~~~~~~(Le timeskip brought to you by flying mint bunny)~~~~~~~~~~

~Japan's POV~

I sat there drinking my tea with England, 'he's acting a rittre weird today...' I look up at him "So how are you today Engrand?"

"Oh, fine, fine, how about yourself?"

"I'm good, it's very pretty out here~" I said admiraring his beautiful garden, it really is very nice out here, he's got these cute little fairy-tale looking statues everywhere- wait did that bunny one just move?

~England's POV~

"Why, thank you, but it's nothing compared to your home..." Ack, now my face feels hot, I looked away and cleared my throat. 'Wait is Japan... Blushing? Oh god, well here's my chance- no wait, I have to go somewhere... Special... Yes! Ok I'll go to... Um... To... The Cherry blossom tree forest he loves so much! What does he call it? Ah, yes, the Sakura tree forest.'

"Hey, Japan, would you like to go to the Sakura tree forest with-"

"Did that statue just move?" He said as he pointed to Flying mint bunny.

My eyes widened and I looked from Mint bunny to Japan. "Y-you can see him?!"

"See what? The statue-?"

"That's flying mint bunny!" I exclaimed as Mint bunny flew over and landed on Kiku's lap. He giggled, I just stared at him, smiling. He was so adorable! And quiet... He's perfect... I sighed dreamily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what were you going to say Engrand? I'm sorry for interrupting..."

I was pulled out of my thoughts and looked at him. "Oh, it's quite alright, your the first you know"

He looked up at me. "What?"

"To see them, my fairy-tale creatures, people just think I'm crazy..." I looked down, but soon looked back up and proceeded to what I was going to say earlier.

"But, what I was saying, Would you like to go take a walk in the Sakura tree forest with me?"

He looked at me with a bright, calm smile on his face. "That sounds rike a great idea"

"Excellent! Lets go" I said as we got up and Flying mint bunny went back to the garden, drinking my tea. I chuckled and lead Japan to the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we were walked there we accidentally bumped hands, I lifted my hand up and scratched the back of my neck, hoping to not make it seem awkward but i drop my hand back down to my side . To my surprise he gently held onto my hand, I looked down at him and smiled at his solemn face. After what seemed like forever, we finally made it there.

We walked through the forest for a short time admiring it's beauty. I can see why he loved it so much here... The trees' flowers are a lovely shade of pink. The wind carried the loose flowers that fell off of the trees, carried them around the path as we walked hand in hand, I stole glances at him while we walked, he looked so peaceful, so relaxed. Suddenly he came to a stop, closing his eyes, his short black hair swaying in the slight breeze, the sunlight shone on his face making him stand out, the flowers seemed to dane around him and only him. The most beautiful thing in this forest was standing here right in front of me. I finally took the chance.

"Kiku?"

"Yes Arthur?" He opened his big brown eyes and looked at me.

I looked at him and held his small delicate hand. "Kiku... I've... Well, I've liked you for a long time, your so sweet, quiet, and caring..." I stopped and looked him on the eyes, seeing him blush. "Your so... So... Interesting..." Unconsciously, I found myself leaning toward him, seeing his eyes grow wide, I closed mine and put my lips softly on his in a quick but sweet kiss. When I pulled away he had a small smile on his lips. And then...

He hugged me! He actually hugged me! It startled me at first but I quickly returned the embrace. He pulled back and looked up at me with those big brown eyes of his and simply smiled.

"I rove you too Engrand"


End file.
